Fate
by MiraiTrunksLuvR
Summary: Another Point of view from Mirai Trunks.. when the worst turns into the best!


Fate  
  
~This is told from Trunks' point of view on how something that seems bad turns out to be the best thing the the world. Trunks didn't like the idea at all and that the whole thing would fall. He was forced to an unknown planet to him and his mother had him hanging by a limb. He hated it and didn't care. And now he has entered the lioness' lair. He was off gaurd and lost. He wanted to leave no matter what the cost. Will he survive? Can he possibly survive?~  
  
  
  
This is a very bad idea. Why am I forced into this. I hate this. I wish I could just die now. I don't want to be forced into doing something against my own will. But my mother said it was the best for me and I believe but I still said no. She wouldn't take no for an answer. Now I am stuck here. Alone and unprotected of the lioness. The lioness of raging beauty, which send chills down my spine. I was scared to death of her. I didn't know how to act or what to do. She would always get too close saying she won't bite. And I'm not sure if I can believe her or not. I was unarmed from the fierce yet graceful lioness. I have entered her territory and would be slaughtered if I even tried to leave. Her teeth so white and yet I see blood stains upon them, as if she just finished feeding on her last prey. She stares down at me with her brown eyes as if she knows something I don't. Like she knows a secret I have. Like she knows everything about me yet I know nothing about her. Why? Why must I take this? The Saiyajin Prince afraid of a lioness. But her beauty freezes me. Why?  
  
I hear her paws upon the floor drawing near. What do I do? Run would get me killed and staying would be consenquential. I wish I knew the answers. Why mother, why did you leave me in her den, in her lair? She draws near. I wish I knew why I freeze everytime I see her. Why I can't speak or act right around her? Why do I back away everytime she edges closer to me? Her teeth can be the problem. Or maybe the way she acts. All strong and powerful, yet graceful and enchanted at the same time. But why me? I have done nothing and yet she stalks me as if I were her prey. Waiting for her to pounce at any moment. The prey would be eated or teared apart to shreds. Yet she has not done that. Why is that? Why is she so headstrong? Why does she act like my father? Answers I can never find trapped here. But I have no other choice. My mother will disapprove of what I would have done. This strange planet seems so much like Earth and yet different in a way. If only I knew the name of the planet. But what help would that do me? Absolutely nothing whatsoever. I'm shaking as she nears, but why?  
  
I look into her deep brown eyes filled with emotion. She looks angry, what of that? What causes her blood to boil? Why? I wish I knew, but the coward in me is scared to ask her. She walks cautiously and slowly toward me. The way she walks is like a goddess. No one can walk like her. But i hate being forced. I hate it all and I hate her. But why do I say that so? I looke at her and watch her lick her lips. Seems she had finished dinner. She edges closer to me and I freeze. I can't do anything. I am too frightened to move away, to run. She knows this, she has cornered me like a cat cornering a mouse. She stops in her tracks and sits down. Staring at me, she points to something next to me. What is it?  
  
Why is my heart pounding? Why is she not attacking me and getting it over it. Maybe she wants me to suffer. Maybe she hates me and plans to kill me later so it drives me crazy. I can't be afraid. I am the son of Vegeta. But her eyes hypnotize me. I melt when I look into them. Her eyes cast a spell upon me which unables me to move. She moves closer and stands in front of me. She looks at me as if she were sad. As if she were about to break down crying. Tears of pain. I can see pain in her eyes and how sad she must be. I look into her eyes, to try and read her soul. Turns out she really isn't bad at all. That she has been locked up and never showed emotions to anyone. Not even her family. She kept her feelings bottled up inside her. I know how she feels now. I always hide my feelings. I just don't know why she is.  
  
She looks at me and tries to smile. Her teeth no longer blood-stained but white and her presence comforts me. I feel safe around her suddenly. What has caused this? Maybe reading her soul has taken its toll upon me. Maybe it's the feeling I am keeping bottled up now. And it is. I look down at her.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" She asked.  
  
"I.. I do not hate you."  
  
"Why are you petrified of me?"  
  
"I.. I can't really answer that question."  
  
"Well what can you tell me? Is there a way I can ease the horror I cause you?"  
  
"I wouldn't know how you can ease the horror I have, but I can tell you this one thing."  
  
"What would that be may I ask?"  
  
"That I truly love you, no matter what you think otherwise."  
  
She looked into my eyes. I almost fell out of place. I couldn't speak, I couldn't see straight. I froze in place and my heart melted. I wish I hadn't of said that. But I would regret hiding those feelings I have for her. I do love her and I always will. But she seems lost and confused. Bewildered by the words I said to her. But she appears to be smiling. She edges closer to me. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Apparently she didn't want me to speak a word. I can feel her warm breath upon my lips. I didn't hold her back, I didn't stop her. I just let her do as she pleases. I felt her soft, gentle lips press against my own. I didn't know what to do. So I did what came natural to me. I kissed her back. The passion that extracted from her travelled through my body. Chills were sent down my spine and I felt like I was flying. That nothing could put me down and stop me. She parted from me and smiled the warmest smile I have ever seen. I smiled back a bit. I guess I don't hate her after all. It turns out that this bad and selfish idea of my mother's became the best thing that could ever happen to me. I guess mother does knows best. 


End file.
